The present invention relates to a combination incandescent fluorescent lighting system, and more particularly, to an efficient, high quality lighting system. The incandescent lamp provides ballast for the fluorescent lamp, and adds needed red output thereto. An anxiliary starting circuit is used to start circuit flow through the fluorescent lamp, and a reversing switch changes the direction of flow through the fluorescent lamp each time the fluorescent lamp is cycled through ON/OFF.